muvgdc_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Master Game Design Document
Game Concept Game Description: '''The player controls a wizard who must summon monsters to defeat either computer-controlled or other player-controlled wizards. Monsters fall in three categories with different characteristics: Melee, Range, Utility. Non-monster spells also exist. In order to cast a spell, the player must position their character in the direction they wish to cast the spell. They then select the appropriate spell from a GUI and the spell is successfully cast if they have the correct amount of mana. The player can also command monsters to follow them, guard a specified area, or explore an area. When the player wants to change a monster's AI, they approach the monster and press "A". '''Genre: RTS/Platformer. Platform: ''' PC (porting to multiple platforms). Game Mechanics '''Mode of play: '''Keyboard, mouse. '''Basic Mechanics: Up Arrow - move to the highroad Down Arrow - move to the lower road Left Arrow - move left Right Arrow - move right Space Bar - jump (also followers asdw conventions) QWERTY - Spells Screen Elements Player avatar. Spell icons (QWERTY) - each has a picture of the monster to be summoned, its health, and its mana cost. HP counter. Mana counter. Game Flow: How will the player progress through the game be organized. Is the game broken into levels? What triggers the end of a level? How will in-game assessments be integrated into the flow of the game? Types of Characters: How many different types of characters are there? How do they behave differently in the game? Gameplay Elements: What environmental elements exists in the game that add to the game play? Will there be items that act as a power-up? etc. Are there different types of weapons? User Interface Functionality: What are the user interface items and what functionality is needed for each of the items. This includes screens and menus. Narrative: The back-story for the game and characters. Inspiration Games Similar to Our Game: ''' Real Time Strategy: Cartoon Wars, Rock of Ages, etc. Platforming: Castlevania series, Sword & Sworcery. Technical Document '''Programming Language/Engine: Java. Sound/Music: (nothing yet) Graphics: A variety of tools, including Photoshop, Adobe Creative Cloud, GIMP, etc. Must report what is being used so that licenses can be checked. Additional Items Art ''' User Interface: What do the screen elements and menus actually look like? This should include the color scheme, resolution, fonts, etc.' '''Gameplay Elements: '''What do the game elements look like? This includes sketches of the characters and the setting for the game. '''Sound and Music:' Identifies any needed music and sound effects Programming ''' Special Technical Requirements: Details any technical requirements that are beyond the norm for a game. If the game will rely heavily on networking or use a special type of rendering technique, it should be noted here.' '''Game Engine:'Will a particular game engine be used? Rendering: How will rendering and light be handled? Artificial Intelligence: How will AI be handled? Physics: How will physics be handled? Gameplay code: How will gameplay specific code be handled? Logistics Human Resources:' How many people will contribute to the game and in what capacity?' Schedule: Detailed Production Schedule Disclaimer Borrowed and adapted from from Purdue's E-Games website . It is our belief that usage of this material falls under "Fair Use" owing to selective quotation of the material in question and due to the educational use of the material (Video Game Design Club is a student organization at Miami University which aims to teach students professional skills through collaborative game design).